The Pretty One'
by Stuck1nTh3Middle
Summary: He may have been the 'Pretty One', but he had some serious issues...that's when You found him in that god-forsaken bathroom.  Warning, Cutting/Self-Harm/Self-mutilation, whatever you wanna call it/ Suicide  minor Jatie   XO


**Ok, Guys I am in a dark place at the moment and i have been writing this sort of stuff all over the place. one of my friends found one and she actually really liked it, so i figured i would edit it into a little 'poetic' One-Shot for FanFic. dont hate on me, and yes i'm sorry about the Double-Character-Death to come...thanks for reading anyway...**

* * *

><p>Blood. It was everywhere. Pooling across the tiled floor. You knew instantly what had been done, before you even looked up.<p>

He had always said he hated his life, but you always figured he was being dramatic, he was the pretty one anyway...

But he was more than the 'Pretty One' to you. He was the love of your life, not that you ever got the chance to tell him. You were just his best-friend's little sister. He told you about how much he hated his life, when you found out he started cutting, you got worried. You never thought he would turn to...well...suicide.

You see the blood-stained knife lying in the pool of blood. Nothing audible but the sound of your footsteps, lightly splashing as you step towards it. It makes you sick. You wonder how he did this to himself. His hazel eyes see nothing, but yet they remain open, giving this a horror-movie-type feel to it. It finally hits you.

_James Diamond Is Dead_

A silent tear slides down your face and you brush your long hair out of your eyes. You can feel the horrible liquid soaking through your shoes. The stories never mentioned how it feels to walk through the blood of the person you love.

You crouch down over him in a dry little space, looking into his unseeing eyes. They're mirrors, hiding everything that he never said. The smile has faded from his face, never to be seen again. A tear falls from your face onto his, leaving a trail of clean skin where it falls onto his bloody cheek. You pick up the knife that lies not more than six inches from his slit wrist, and you peer at the bloodstained blade.

Life is nothing without him. You don't want to go on. The blood at your feet is making you sick, and you throw a towel onto the floor to soak it up as you ponder the question of what to do next. Rinsing the blade in the sink, you swear you hear his voice. It becomes eerie in that bathroom.

_"Katie! watch out!" he laughed as Kendall swung the pool-noodle at the back of your fifteen year old legs. You turn just in time to see his face as you fall into the water of the Palm Woods pool. The air escaped your lungs and you quickly propelled off the tiled pool floor and resurfaced to that sound. The sound of his laughter._

That sound that you'll never hear again.

You turn back to his lifeless body and you kiss his lips, knowing you'll never have another chance to do anything like this again. The silent tears keep falling and you take the knife in your hand and press it to your wrist. The pain just proves that you're getting closer to him. You take a deep breath and you steady your hand. _1..2..3.._you count. _Now!_ The pain increases momentarily and you feel the blood rush from your vein.

_I'm coming James..._

You swear you can see him as you get weaker. He's smiling, but not fully. He comes closer to you and takes your hand. You feel the need for air just wash away. You look behind you and see your lifeless body lying on the floor next to him.

_Goodbye world._

The two of you walk away in silence, never coming back to that scene. Goodbye Katie, Goodbye James.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was f-cked up... hahah. I felt the need to write something like this, and it was open ended at the point so i just kinda figured out some stupid way to end it. and cause i forgot it at the beginning, DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN BTR!<br>please no mean reviews, i am aware that there is probably some spelling errors and grammatical errors and so-on-so-forth.**

**I'm just gonna shut up and say goodbye**

**xxxMiaralie27/Lost4WordsAgain/IHateMyLife11**


End file.
